Die Nameless
by Aelijah85
Summary: Part of my "A Pretender Lost Series". Jarod and Kyle decide to "help" Mr. Lyle. Contains non-graphic het and slash. Re-posted to fix some errors.


**Title:**Die Nameless  
**Fandom**: The Pretender  
**Author:** (Delight) **aelijah85**  
**Rating/Genre:** R, Angst, Slash,Het  
**Warnings: **Slash (non-graphic), Het (non-graphic) d/s, dub-con, insanity, brokenness?  
**Characters:** Mr. Lyle (Bobby), Jarod, Kyle, OFC, OMCS  
**Pairings: **Lyle/Omc, Lyle/Ofc.  
**Summary:** AU, Jarod and Kyle decide it is time to "Help" Mr. Lyle.  
**A/N:** This fic is in the same universe? series? as "A Fathers Grief" & "Does The Devil Feel" . The title came from the Eminem song "Go to sleep", and though the title suggests it there is no Character death.  
**A/N2: **This is a part of "A Pretender Lost Series" which includes the two stories mentioned above.  
**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, ofc/omc & and my own twisted mind. that is all.

* * *

Mr. Lyle left _The Center_ thinking it had been two years sense Jarod and his brother Kyle had killed Dr. Raines and escaped, _again._  
And they were no closer to catching them now then they had been before.  
And if he was being completely honest, Which he only _ever_ was with himself, four years with Raines and his..._methods_, could send anyone over the deep end, even _The Centers_ prized lab rat, and, well Kyle, he had already taken a swan dive of that cliff years ago.  
And with my personal experience with Raines I can understand both of them, better than anyone, even Sydney.  
But understanding them wasn't my problem, catching them, was.  
And like I said, that wasn't going very well at the moment, so I decided I was going to go to one of my favorite restaurants this week and see if I could find someone to have some 'fun' with this weekend, or maybe even the whole week, _I have had a rough time after all_.

* * *

I knew something was off almost as soon as I walked into my condo, before I could figure out what, someone jumped me from behind.  
I had no time to think or react, before everything went black.  
When I woke up, I was in a dark room, and from what I could feel I was strapped to the bed somehow, and I was _naked_, and that, that was not a comforting thing.  
Doing a mental physical check, nothing really hurt, except my head, I felt kind of fuzzy so, concussion, I decided to try and listen for some outside noise, I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, there was a dim circle of light and my bed was inclined.

At least now I could see, although it didn't help much, while there was light it was dim and only over my bed, so I could see myself, a small circle around the bed and that's it, no more, no less.

Now I could see that someone had used four point restraints to keep me bound to the bed, I also saw that I was connected to an I.V., looking down my body I saw something I really, really wished I had not seen.

A catheter, a fucking _catheter!_

This was bad, very, very bad, I had no idea how long I had been out, and by the look of things someone planned on keeping me here for awhile.

This time I noticed the lethargy and welcomed the blackness with open arms.

* * *

I was a lot more alert the next time I woke up, I could think a lot more clearly, also that while I had noticed the I.V. before, I didn't actually see where it was connected, no bags, no machines, nothing.

Just that the line ran to somewhere behind the bed, I could feel I was still naked, but at least I had a sheet covering me from the waist down, and the catheter was gone, other then that nothing had changed, before I could decide if I wanted to give whoever had me the pleasure of me finally calling out.

I heard a door open and the light brightened that's when I found out who kidnapped me, "Hello Mr. Lyle, have a nice nap?" That deep voice and arrogant tone could only belong to one person...

"Jarod, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Do you know what I plan to do to you when the Center gets here?"

"Oh, dont worry Mr. Lyle, they wont find us", I could just imagine the smirk on his face.

"Really? And why is that _lab rat_?", It was bravado, it was weak, but it was all I could muster up at the moment, even if I_ thought_ it was believable, once Jarod laughed at me, that idea was shattered all to hell.

"Well, for one thing Lyle we are not even in the country anymore, you were out a lot longer then what you think Lyle, after you were knocked out you were sedated, you have been out of it for seven days."

I was still processing the fact that I had lost seven days, when I heard Jarod ask someone if _everything was ready?_

I didn't even know anyone else was in the room.

"Yeah, all set big brother, you ready?" "Always little brother, always, but first lets make sure our _guest_ is comfortable."

When all the lights came on it took every ounce of my self control to not panic, now that I could see the whole room I could see it looked exactly like Jarod's room at _The Center_.

That is when I knew that whatever else they had planned, I would be here for a very long time, 'Okay, _Bobby_ Kyle and I are going to leave you here with our friend Mr. Shinu, and let you get cleaned up and familiar with your.._accommodations _(the bastard smirked, he actually fucking smirked! _Again._) before dinner."

On their way out the door Kyle turned back, "Oh, and Bobby I wouldn't try anything and I dont think _you _can win over Shinu, he is a very protective big brother, and his little sister was heart broken when her best friend was killed, you do remember that dont you Bobby? You were in town when it happened after all."

And with a smirk and a nod they were gone, I just stood there, after Shinu had released me, in shock mind spinning trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

They know everything, Jarod and Kyle know everything about me, all my secrets.

My first thought was, _I am so screwed._

But I had some things to decide and plans to make, okay so at the moment they had the upper hand, but played right, I could turn all this around to work for me.

And with that, I decided to get ready for dinner.

On the way out of the bathroom my only thought was, _let the games begin._

_

* * *

_

Two months! Two fucking months, of nothing but breakfast, lunch, dinner and nothing else, the only person I had constant contact with after two weeks was Shinu, a conversationalist he was _not_.

Well with me any way, I know he can speak English well, because I have seen him talking to a man and a woman, but all I know about them is their names are Eric and Cassandra, I dont think they are kept here like I am but there is no way for me to check.

No one talks to me besides Shinu, and that's only to wake me up and tell me where to go and what to do.

At first my plan was to stay alert and play Jarod and Kyle so they would think I was still in shock about my imprisonment, but besides the fact that they didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth ( I know that because they told me repeatedly, and smugly. _The bastards_) the were also _never around,_ and it is kind of hard to keep vigilante when there is nothing and no one to watch.

That is why after loosing count of the months I had been left alone with no human contact, the day I finally met the elusive Eric and Cassandra I was completely caught off guard and ill prepared.

* * *

Shinu woke me up as usual, but instead of going to the dinning room, he took me to a room with dark burgundy walls and black carpet, with a king sized bed in the middle with black and burgundy bedding, the room itself was bigger then my current room but outside of the bed there was nothing else in it.

There were two doors in the room outside of the entrance, one was open so I could see it was the bathroom and the other was closed, I had just turned around to ask Shinu what was going on when I heard the door open, and Eric and Cassandra came in.

"Hello Shinu, Cassandra and I are going to get to know Bobby a little bit, then we can all go get some breakfast."

While all this was going on all I could do was stare, now that I could see them up close I could see that they were both extremely attractive, Cassandra was at least as tall as Jarod and Eric was a few inches taller then her, they were both fit and well built with no obvious nationality, Cassandra had Green eyes and Eric's were Hazel and they both had long dark hair Cassandra's down to her mid back and Eric's was shoulder length.

Just looking at them anybody would have sworn they were brother and sister or at least related, but some people think Ms. Parker and Jarod are related, so just going by their looks doesn't prove anything.

"Sure thing Eric, anything in particular you guys want to eat?"

Cassandra replied,"No, just make sure it has plenty of protein and carbohydrates, Bobby here is going to need them."

For some reason that didn't not make me feel good about finally meeting them, and I felt like I was missing something about them.

While Shinu went to use the intercom at the door to let the kitchen know what to make for breakfast, one of the rules set by Jarod and Kyle I am never to be out of Shinu's sight, unless I am sleep, but there are so many cameras in my room and bathroom it doesn't really matter if he is watching me or not.

When i focused my attention back on Eric and Cassandra all hints of a smile was gone from their faces, Cassandra spoke first, "Bobby, starting tomorrow you will have a new schedule with Eric and myself, we will be your trainers, also starting tomorrow you will refer to us as Master and Mistress or Sir and Ma'am, and, you _Bobby_ will be referred to as _pet _or _boy, _unless otherwise stated, and _this_ will be your new room as well as one of your training rooms.

Any other rules you will find out about tomorrow, any questions?

For a few seconds I just stood there staring at them like they were crazy or maybe I was crazy, and deaf and also having a nightmare, because there is _no way_ that I had heard her correctly.

I had planed to talk to them, maybe yell a little, okay a lot, but what actually happened is I think I might have finally snapped, I tried to attack Eric first sense he was closer than Cassandra, before I could get one hit in I found myself on the floor face down with my arms behind my back being held by Cassandra.

I was being hauled up and held still by Shinu, by the time I calmed down enough to focus I found myself facing Jarod and Kyle.

"Bobby, Kyle and myself have brought in a highly qualified Master and Mistress to help you to better yourself, and how do you thank them and us for our help?

"You try to attack them, I had hoped to not have to do this to you but it looks necessary." He actually had the nerve to look disappointed with me.

"You fucking bastards! How dare you both stand there and try to act like this is anything other then revenge!" I had been trying to get free but, I was failing at that, miserably.

Kyle turned to Shinu,"Shinu, take Bobby down to the first room so he can calm down, we will be down to see him later."

"Eric, Cassandra, why dont you come and eat with Jarod and I so we can discuss some things."

On the way out the door Eric turned back,"Bobby, I hope you can except our help, we do only want what is best for you, but if you cant, we will just have to try..._harder_." The smile on his face was anything but comforting.

And then they were gone, and I was being led down to _the first room, _whatever that was.

* * *

I was in _the first room_ for two weeks, two weeks in the dark in a room the size of a prison cell, naked, _again_, Jarod and Kyle had come down the first day to explain what was going on, I was told because of my "inappropriate behavior" I was being punished _for my own good_, and until they felt that I had learned my lesson and apologized to not only them but Master Eric and Mistress Cassandra, that I would be staying where I was.

And so now I was back in my _new_ room waiting to find out what my _training_ would be, Eric and Cassandra came in while I was finishing my breakfast, I was finishing my juice, _because coffee is bad for your health, another rule of Jarod and Kyle's, no coffee, _when Eric spoke.

"Boy, once you have finished your breakfast, strip, kneel by the bed arms folded behind you and wait, quietly."

I had opened my mouth to argue, when Cassandra spoke,"I would hate to have to punish you again so soon, _pet_, Jarod and Kyle would be _very_ upset by your lack of progress, and I know you wouldn't want to disappoint them, _again._"

I had been out of _the first room_ for a week, I knew I couldn't handle going back yet, so I finished my juice and followed my instructions, grudgingly, and waited.

"Good boy, today we will start your training, but first." Before I knew what was happening Eric was kneeling beside me and jacked me to full hardness, I was semi-hard already, and attached a cock ring.

"Now we would rather go out without the gag, but if you are unable to control your mouth, we can help you to learn better control, also the cock ring does not come off until myself or Mistress Cassandra takes it off, do you understand these rules boy?"

When I only nodded, Eric, who still had his hand around my dick tightened his grip, warningly,.

"I said, do you understand these rules _boy_?"

"Yes. sir"

"We dont like to repeat ourselves pet, see that you remember that, okay?"

"Yes. ma'am"

"Good boy, so moving on, have you ever bottomed before?"

"No!"

"I will let that little slip and outburst slide, for today, Cassandra could you go grab the box and meet us in the bathroom?"

Eric produced a collar and leash out of..somewhere, and was trying to attach it, things were getting way out of hand, I couldn't just sit here and _let _this happen.

"What the fuck is this! Am I supposed to be some kind of dog now? No, just, fucking no you asshole!"

"You dont get a say in this boy, in fact you dont get a say in anything anymore, and if you keep fighting me on this I will have no choice but to punish you again.'

"Fuck you and fuck your _punishment_!." Eric had already pinned my arms down when I started struggling and I couldn't get any leverage to use me legs, so I did the only thing I could think of, I spit in his face.

Shinu had come to restrain me while Eric cleaned himself up, and somewhere in there Cassandra had come back.

"Jarod and Kyle are on there way Eric, and they are not pleased with your actions pet."

When Jarod and Kyle came in they immediately wanted to know if anything else had happened while they were on their way,

"We didn't want to have to do this but, from now on you will be getting regular punishments until you learn to follow the rules completely and with out argument, Shinu you know where to take him."

"Yes Mr. Jarod"

"I wish you could understand we are only trying to help you."

"Fuck you Kyle, fuck you both and your help." And then I was being led away, and if they thought being kept in a dark room would break me, they were sadly mistaken.

* * *

Oh god this is so much worse then the last room _the first room_, they have me strapped to a bed or a chair or sometimes in a straitjacket, some times its completely dark and sometimes they have the brightest lights I have ever seen on.

But no matter what they always, always have _that damn techno music on!_

It never goes off it never changes, the volume never goes down, ever.

It has been one week, I think, but it feels longer, _maybe it has been longer? maybe I really __**am**__ losing it this time._

But I still wont break, I will apologize and follow those stupid rules but I, .break, fuck you very much.

* * *

A fucking enema! And after that wear a butt plug for, " as long as necessary boy" he said, "just so you can be more comfortable" he said, Eric, the bastard, And screw Cassandra with her "just relax, your making it harder then you have to pet".

And Jarod and Kyle with their fucking _help _and _caring_, I lasted the last time I was in here, I can do it again.

It's been two weeks this time, maybe, no, I'm sure its been two weeks.

_I think.  
_

* * *

"It was a mistake this time, I didn't mean to break the rules, I was good for six months, it was an accident!"

"Please dont put me in _the room_ sir, please! I promise I'll do better I promise, please,_ please!_"

"No boy you knew what you had to do, you just had to _not come_, while myself and your Mistress stimulated you, that was _it_, we gave you a chance with out the cock ring because you were doing better, and you failed to follow the rules."

"Well fuck you and your bitch you bastard, next time I'll aim for your fucking face when I come, I wont even try to hold it back, I wont even try!'

* * *

I have been with Mr. Jarod and Mr. Kyle for four years, and they agree with my Master and Mistress that I'm doing so much better.

I haven't needed to be put in _the room _or _the first room_ for a long time now, I cant remember how long though, now they use the _restricted space_, its worse then both of the other rooms, well maybe not _the room_.

Its kind of like a jail cell only the bars go all the way around, and my Master and Mistress will come into the outer room after I have been strapped to a chair and pleasure themselves and each other in front of me.

I hate not being able to pleasure them or have their hands on me, I hate it!

I will have to try to do better once they let me out, they have all tried _so_ _hard _to help me and I let them down _again_.

I will have to ask Ms. Parker the next time she comes to see me if she knows a way that I can do better, Mr. Jarod and Mr. Kyle told me that _The Center_ thinks I am dead, so I am safe from them now, they both take such good care of me.

When Sydney comes I'll have to ask him if _he_ remembers how long its been sense I was in _the first room _or_ the room_, Sydney is helpful like that, he helps me remember.

* * *

Today Master came into my room and told me that very soon I will be getting a permanent Master, I was sad and I will miss my Master and Mistress and Mr. Jarod and Mr. Kyle.

But I am so _happy _that they all think I am ready, I haven't had to be punished in _any_ of the rooms in a year, I have been trying so hard and been _so_ _good, _I will have my very own Master.

I cant wait to tell Ms. Parker and Sydney the good news and thank them, they did help after all.

* * *

I am kneeling in my room waiting to meet me new Master, _I'm so nervous_.

But everybody agrees that I am ready, and if nothing else Mr. Jarod and Mr. Kyle are always right.

So, here I am, waiting, and just when I start thinking it is going to take forever, he walks in.

I wish I could see what he looks like, but I have a blind fold on and no one has told me to take it off, so I wait.

I am waiting for my new Master to speak when I hear Master Eric, "What is your name?"

"Whatever you call me, sir." I answer, I wish i could still call him Master but he is not my Master anymore, so I can only call him _sir._

"Good boy, now stand up."

"Yes sir." After I stand up, someone walks towards me, I can tell who it is once they are next to me by their smell, its Master Eric.

I feel something being fastened around my neck and stand perfectly still, I can tell Master Eric is in front of me now, so I quietly wait for more instructions, I still haven't heard my new Master yet.

"Take your blindfold off boy."

"Yes sir" I take my blindfold off, but I still dont look up, no one has told me to, so again, I wait.

"Look up boy."

"Yes sir.' I look up, but I dont see my new Master anywhere in the room, I'm confused, and I want to ask so many questions, but I'm a good boy, so I wait.

Master Eric puts his fingers under the collar and _pulls_, and then he is kissing me, its strong and possessive, and the most wonderful kiss I have ever had in my life.

He pulls back and looks me straight in the eye, "Good boy, lets go home."

I want to say and do so many things, but I'm a good boy, I'm _Master Eric's ____good boy, __So I just nod and say, "Yes Master."_

___Bobby died years ago, Lyle died five years ago, I dont have a name anymore but I have a Master and I'm __****__his____ good boy, and today is the happiest day of my life._

___Thanks to Mr. Jarod and Mr. Kyle._

~End~

* * *

**A/N:** I fixed the little problem of no breaks in this fic that I thought were there (dang you !)


End file.
